monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Night
Silver is the scholarly younger sister (though not informed of it) of Chalice Night and is also a nightmare/ spirit of fear. Personality Silver is an uptight hard working girl with a knack for making people annoyed with her. On the other hand she has a dream for some real fun and adventure wanting to do something truly clawsome, so she often sneaks around and learns the secrets of the school and now knows all of the hidden passages in The Chastity Ghouls Institution. Incredibly shy, she doesn't really speak to many people, but when she does you can be sure she speaks her mind. Relationships Family Silver was adopted by a rich normie family at a young and doesn't remember that much about her real family, only that she keeps their last name. She is actually the younger sister of the Monster High student, Chalice Night, but neither of them know. She doesn't know it yet but she could aslo be a bit more then just a nightmare. Friends Silver is very lonely and barely has any friends... She is friends with an artistic gargoyle, named Graphi. Romance Silver doesn't really want to date at this point and time. Abilities When she touches someone they automatically see their greatest fear, but the odd thing is she can stop it and make them see something incredible and pleasant. Meaning she could be more then just full nightmare. She should be able to shape shift, but she has not yet mastered that. She aslo can dissapear into the shadows and fly. Appearance She has white hair and light blue eyes with black whites, but her eyes are sometimes portrayed as yellow, has light grey skin and a cloud shaped birthmark on the back of her neck. Basic: In her basic, Sil wears a auqa blue shirt with a yellow moon on it and a white long sleeved undershirt. Bright blue jeggings and jade and grey platforms with grey tights that match her skin colour. Her hair is down and hiding the left side of her face. BIO 'Silver Night, or Sil is a Nightmare with the secret powers of a Dream. Sil was born in Monscry, Russia, but immigrated when she was incredibly young after her entire family was brutally murdered. She moved from normie foster home, to foster home, until she was adopted by a rich family in Salem and lost her russian accent. They sent her to the Chastity Ghouls Institute, where she now goes to school. She hardened her heart at a young age, not having many friends though she is friends with an artistic gargoyle, named Graphi. She really isn't close to anyone, though she wishes she was. What she doesn't know is that just across town at monster high, her biological brother, Chalice Night is under a spell, sworn to serve a vampire till the end of time. Also she can remember hearing her parent's murderer's laugh. It was so cold and dark, so heartless. She could never forget it. ' Trivia 'Believes: '''That emotions are just there to hurt you. '''Favorite Item: '''Her collection of books. '''Satisfaction with life: '''67% '''Element: '''Water. '''Sucker For: '''Anything that tell her about her family. '''Birthday: '''August 29th '''Theme: '''Hush Little Children '''Voice: '''She has a low quiet voice '''Live Action Actress: '''TBA '''Gender-bent Name: ' Her name could work for either gender. 'Nickname: '''Sil '''Normie Name: '''Silve Nightshade '''Biggest Fear: '''To have to feel the pain of her parents again '''Annoyed By: 'Kamiko Howlett '''Hobby: '''Reading. '''Main Weapon: '''Her stealth '''Race: '''The Nightmares. '''If she where twins with another cartoon character it would be: '''Flutterscare (My Little Pony: Friendship is fear) '''If she where an animal she would be a: '''Small little mouse. Quotes.Category:Mk marvelgirl's OCsCategory:FemalesCategory:Original CharactersCategory:Nightmare "Sweet Dreams." "I never was planning on being a Nightmare, I didn't choose this. So just let me be!" "It is quite rude to speak of things you do not understand." "That laugh. I have heard it before!" Category:Nightmare Category:Females Category:Original Characters